What? Halloween!
by Essiefairy
Summary: Ichigo has to teach Byakuya, Renji, Iba, and Sajin about Halloween. How is Ichigo going to teach them when he was planning on doing nothing for Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I am not rich, a guy, or Japanese so I guess I don't own Bleach.

What? Halloween!

Chapter 1 A New Assignment

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the Kurosaki home. "You're home early," shouted Isshin Kurosaki. "That means you can help me decide what to be tomorrow! How about a karate uniform!" Isshin went to punch Ichigo. Ichigo dodged. "How about a Samaria!" Isshin tried to hit Ichigo over the head. Ichigo dodged and started to head for his room. "How about a Ninja!" Isshin proceed to kick Ichigo in the back. This time Ichigo fell face down to the ground.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing!" shouted Ichigo. "Since October started you keep going on about what to wear for Halloween! You'll just wear a t-shirt that says something about dad's as usual!"

"That's not fair! I buy a different t-shirt every year!"

"What do these t-shirts say?" asked Rukia

"You don't want to know," said Karin.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who was getting up off the floor. "Last year," began Ichigo, "He wore a t-shirt that said 'Ninja Dad' with a picture of a ninja surrounded by kids. Everyone was pointing and laughing."

"There not always that bad," said Yuzu

"Really?"

"Yeah, one time the t-shirt said 'Dad's Rock."

"Don't forget about the one that said 'Real Dad's change diapers.' None of us were in diapers," said Karin.

"I don't remember that one."

"I wish I could forget that one," said Ichigo

.

"What is your shirt going to say this time, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"I was thinking 'Real Dad's Cry' or 'Carnivore Dad' or…."

"I'm leaving," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuzu.

"What about your homework you were going to do?" asked Rukia.

"I just need some fresh air, and I have all weakened to do the homework." Ichigo opened the door. "What the hell! What are you doing here!" There in the doorway was Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon.

"What is it," asked Yuzu. "I don't see anything."

"It's just more ghosts," said Karin.

When Rukia saw who it was she ran to the door, pulled Ichigo outside, and shut the door behind them. "Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon, is there something wrong?"

"Well," said Sajin, "There is a meeting at Urahara's shop about your new assignment, Kurosaki. We lost our way, so I decided to follow your spiritual force thinking that you would already be at the meeting since were running late."

"Meeting? What meeting? Why am I the last one to know about these things?"

"This assignment," asked Rukia "is it something important? I haven't received any information about a new assignment."

Before Sajin could answer something whizzed by them and hit the door. They all looked at it and saw a message that read:

Ichigo after school today come by my shop. There will be a meeting that you and Rukia must attend.

P.S. If you still think my messages are written in blood then you still don't have a since of humor.

"Well that's late," said Rukia.

"He did that on purpose," said Ichigo.

A few minutes later they arrived at Urahara's Shop. They walked into the meeting room. In the room sat Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Kisude Uragora; Ururuu was setting tea on the table for everyone.

"Nii-sama," said Rukia her eyes shining.

"Oh, you're here," said Kisuke. "I'm sorry my message was late. You should have received it this morning."

"That's fine," said Ichigo sitting down. "So what's this mission all about?"

"Well," said Iba, "My Captain heard about this holiday called Halloween where people dress in different costumes some of which are animals, so we're here to find out more."

"So why do you need me?"

"You're the substitute soul reaper," said Byakuya.

"Yeah."

"That means you're the one who can tell us about it," said Renji.

"Let me get this straight. This meeting, my mission is to tell you about Halloween!" Ichigo scaled.

"You're not just going to tell us about it," began Sajin, "You're going to help us participate."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

This is my first story so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.

-Essiefairy


	2. Chapter 2

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Byakuya does. (He made me say it)

Chapter 2 Costumes

"Now that you know what your mission is all about, let's get started," Kisuke said with a smile and a wave of his fan.

"Where do I begin?"

"I can't decide," said Yoruichi walking into the meeting. "Should my cat costume be white, grey, black, or black and white?"

"You always look your best in black," said Kisuke.

"What are the costumes for?" asked Byakuya.

"It's just something fun. A change to show people who you are, or who you want to be, or a chance to scare people, or just to be someone different or something that doesn't exist," said Ichigo.

"It's the most important part," said Yoruichi.

"What costumes should we wear?" asked Renji.

"Captain Komamura could go as himself," said Rukia.

"I like that idea," said Sajin.

"Yes, Captain, everyone could appreciate your good looks," said Iba.

"Great now that that's settled time to get into your gigis and go shopping for costumes," said Ichigo.

"I'll help you Nii-sama," Rukia said her eyes sparkling.

"Captain are you going to come with us?" Iba asked.

"No, I'll stay here."

"This costume looks like a dog," said Renji.

"That's not a dog," said Iba.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a werewolf," said Ichgo. Renji and Iba looked at him confused. "It's half wolf and half man." Renji and Iba still looked confused. "A werewolf is a man who turns half way into a wolf during a full moon. They're suppose to be scary, but they never scared me."

"I didn't know anything like that lived here in the present world," said Iba.

"Here try this one," said Ichigo handing Iba a black suit.

"What's this suppose to be?" he asked.

"It's for an American movie called 'The Men in Black.' They protect people without the people ever knowing about it, and they always wear sunglasses."

"Really?"

"Where did the Captain and Rukia go?"asked Renji.

"I think they went over to the girls section to get Rukia's costume," said Ichigo.

"Do you have a costume, Kurosaki?" asked Iba.

"No, I wasn't going to dress up."

"But Yoruichi said that costumes were the most important part of Halloween," said Renji.

"If you are going to teach us about Halloween you need to join us."

"Oh, you and I can were these," Renji held up two American Mafias' costumes form the 1920s.

"Why this one?"

"Because when I spent time in the present world durng the arrancars I watch several movies about these gangsters trying to take over these city. I thought they were great."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" both Renji and Iba said.

"Alright."

They went to the cashier to buy the costumes. Rukia and Byakuya were already there. "What costume did you get, Captain?" Byakuya did not respond to Renji's question.

"Thank you. Come again," said the cashier. "Next."

"Captain?"

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow, Renji."

"Uh, Yes, Captain."

"Would you like to buy any candy, sir?" the cashier asked Ichigo.

"I guess I should."

"What's the candy for?" asked Iba.

"Well, you give it to kids who say 'trick or treat'."

"Why do they say that?"

"Thank you. Come again," said the cashier. "Next."

"Well," began Ichigo as they left the store. "A long time ago kids would carry flour with them on Halloween and when the kids got to a house they would say trick and throw the flour at the person who opened the door; if the kids said treat the person who opened the door would give the kids candy."

"Are we going to do that?" asked Renji.

"No, kids don't trick people anymore so that they can get more candy."

"Good I would hate to have flour thrown at me."

"Well let's head back to Kisuke. I need to get back home and do my homework so that I can complete this dumb mission." After Ichigo called the mission dumb Rukia punched him.

If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. Byakuya will tell you what will happen if you don't.

Byakuya: If you do not review and say how wonderful the Kuchiki honor is…..

RAHbooks: I just read this chapter for the second time but I'm not going to review.

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura

RAHbooks: Ok! Ok! I'll review!

-Essiefairy


	3. Chapter 3

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Tie-die I mean Tite does.

Chapter 3 Getting Ready to Party

"Gooooood Mooooorning, Ichigo!" shouted Isshin jumping through Ichigo's window.

"Do you really have to do that every morning?" asked Ichigo getting up off the bed to avoid Isshins's pounce.

"Breakfast is ready," said Yuzu gently knocking on the door.

"Let's go!" Isshin scrambled off of Ichigo's bed and ran down to breakfast.

Ichigo got dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans and went down to breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table in their costumes. Karin was wearing her soccer uniform. Yuzu was wearing a Karakura Rizers costume. Isshin had a t-shirt on that said "Dad's Rule" with a picture of a guy setting on a throne with a crown on and three children around him. Rukia was wearing a Chappy costume. "Where is your costume, son?"

"I didn't feel like putting it on right now."

"Today is Halloween. We always wear our costumes all day in this house!"

"Whatever." After that remark Isshin attacked Ichigo. The two of them started to fight across the table again.

"Please don't fight at the table," pleaded Yuzu.

"It's no use, they're always going to act like fools," said Karin.

"Hurry up, Ichigo. We need to go," said Rukia.

"Right," Ichigo went to his room and changed into the Mafia costume.

"What are you wearing?" asked Karin when Ichigo came back.

"It was Renji's idea." Rukia was laughing. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Where are you going?" asked Yuzu.

"Rukia and I are going to meet some friends from out of town. We'll see you later in the park."

"Ok."

"Don't be late or I will change my shirt to 'Real Dad's change diapers'!"

"Good morning, Nii-Sama." Byakuya did not look up from his tea.

"Oh," said Kisuke. "I'm not quite through with Captain Komamura's gigi."

"The party starts at 11 o'clock, so that means you have two hours." Ichigo pointed out.

"All righty then." Kisuke responded cheerfully.

"I guess we should get dressed, right Captain," said Renji. Byakuya went into another room to get in his gigi and costume. Renji and Iba followed suit. When Ichigo saw Byakuya's costume he asked "Why does Byakya look like Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"I know," said Rukia her eyes sparkling. "He looks like a real gentleman."

"I guess."

"Darcy is just like Nii-sama."

"Have you even read the book?"

Tessai (in a wizard costume), Ururuu (in a ballerina costume), and Jinta (in his baseball uniform) came in with some boxes. "The Boss says that you can put these together. It has to be done for the party."

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

Jinta opened his box and inside was candy. Ururuu opened her box and inside was Halloween party bags. "They're prizes for the games at the park," said Jinta.

Tessai picked up one of the party bags. "You put some candy in the bag then you tie it with one of these ties. We need 5,000."

"FIVE THUSAND!" cried Ichigo.

"Yes that is the order."

"But we'll never get it done on time!"

"I'm sure we can," said Komamura. "After all there are six of us."

"Hey what about Ururuu and me," said Jinta.

"That would bring it to eight people," said Rukia.

"No," said Uryuu coming into the room. "There are eleven of us."

"Uryuu, Chad, Orihime," Ichigo said. "Uuuuh, what are you wearing, Chad?"

Chad was in a Quincy uniform. His cape went to the back of his knees and there was a big blue cross on his shirt. "Black mail," he said.

Uryuu was in his Quincy uniform and Orihime was in a pink and purple princess dress complete with a rose tiara.

Yoruichi came in her black cat costume. "Why are we all just staring at the work let's get it done so that we can go to the party."

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. Byakuya will not punish you if you don't; however, Ichigo will punish you instead.

Ichigo: What am I suppose to do again?

Me: You are going to punish anyone who does not review.

Ichigo: I thought Byakuya had that covered.

Me: He does but….

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonqakura

Me: He's never going to stop.

-Essiefairy


	4. Chapter 4

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did.

Chapter 4 The Party Begins

"Captain Komamura's gigi is done," said Kisuke. "I hope we won't be late." Sajin went to get into his gigi. His gigi was dressed in his captain's uniform.

"If we're late it's because we had to do 5,000 party bags," said Ichigo still working on the party bags.

"Did I mention that the party bags are supposed to arrive at the park 15 minutes before the party begins?"

"Why didn't you tell us that before!? We need to leave now if we are going to make that dead line!"

"We still need thirty more," said Uryuu.

They all quickly did three more bags. The Chad, Tessai, Renji, Iba, and Sajin carried the boxes to the park. After they all make it to the park they spent ten minutes making sure that all the games had some of the party bags. People started to arrive at the party.

"I'm going to look for my dad and my sisters so that they know I'm here," said Ichigo.

"What do we do while you are doing that?" asked Renji.

"The games are now open so just enjoy them," said Ichigo walking away.

Ichigo had been looking for his dad and sisters for a little while when he heard Keigo cry "Hey, Ichigo!" Keigo and Mizuiro had just arrieved. Keigo was in a clown costume, and Mizuiro was in his school uniform.

Ichigo walked over to them. "Hi, guys."

"Ichigo, tell Mizuiro that his school uniform isn't a costume."

"Sure it is Mr. Asano. Do you see anyone else wearing a school uniform?"

"No."

"I wore my school uniform last year. In fact, I wish I was wearing it this year too," Ichigo said.

"You see."

"Ichigo, why are you always siding with him why don't you ever take my side?"

"Well."

"Wait don't you know that guy?" Mizuiro pointed to Renji who was arguing with a policeman.

"Oh, great," said Ichigo walking toward Renji and the policeman.

"He's leaving us behind again," whined Keigo.

"I have to inspect that weapon or take you into custody," said the policeman.

"Hi, Renji, what's going on?"

"I got this gun to make my Mafia costume more realistic, and now this guy wants to take it."

"That's because it's his job. You need a license to carry a gun."

"A license?"

"Yes," said the policeman. "I need to see some identification."

"But I just got this gun and I loaded it." Renji waved the gun up and down in front of the policeman.

"Renji!"

"I can't let you go. You have no identification and no license. So you need to hand the gun to me or….."

Renji shot the gun. The policeman was soaked. "There now it's not loaded!"

"I hate water guns," said the policeman walking away.

"Where did you get that?"

"I won it at one of the games. Come on I'll show you."

They walked over to the game. Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Komamura, and Iba were there. Uryuu was playing the game. You could us a crock gun or a bow and arrow to knock down the Halloween targets. "I knock them all down," said Reji proudly.

"You did it," cheered Orihime when Uryuu won.

"Which prize would you like?" asked the game runner.

"That fairy doll please." The fairy doll looked liked Ayame from Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka.

"Did you get all the targets?"

"Have I ever missed, Ichigo? Here Orihime this is for you."

"Thank you."

"Where are Byakuya and Rukia?"

"They went to eat lunch," said Renji.

"We should go eat lunch too," said Sajin.

They caught up to Byakuya and Rukia who were almost finished with their meal. "Hi," said Ichigo setting down with his meal.

"Is there anything other than games that is done at this Halloween party?" asked Iba.

"There is an annual costume contest," said Uryuu.

"What are the prizes?" asked Renji.

"There are four different groups," Uryuu began. "First all children from 3 to 9, then children from 10 to 13, next the young adults from 14 to18, last is all adults 19 and up. The prize is money and a certificate but the amount is different for each one."

"How much do the adults get?" asked Renji.

"Third place gets 15 yen. Second place gets 25 yen. And first place gets 50 yen."

"Whoa!"

"Can anyone enter?" asked Sajin.

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "As long as you sign up by 12:45 because the contest starts at one o'clock."

"Are there judges?" asked Iba.

"No, anyone who didn't enter can vote on who has the best costume," said Ichigo.

"You should enter, Captain," said Iba.

"Hum, I'll think about it."

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. Ichigo will punish you instead.

Ichigo: I can't do this

Me: Why not?

Ichigo: Because Rukia said she would kill me for taking Byakuya's job.

Me: Don't worry. I told Byakuya that we are out of captain seaweed chocolate so he and Rukia are making more.

Ichigo: I still don't like this.

-Essiefairy


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my Mom was sick so that put me behind. But don't worry I'm posting the rest of the story today.

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did.

Chapter 5 Costume Contest

"Hi, there," said the man at the costume contest sign up. "Would any of you like to sign up for the costume contest?"

"Yes," said Sajin "I would like to."

"Ok, just fill out this form."

Sajin took the form. "I don't have a pen."

"Here, Captain," said Iba.

"Captain!? Are you a real captain, or is that your costume?"

"Both."

"I would like to sign up too," said Rukia.

"Ok, How old are you?"

"I'm in high school."

"Ok, but after you fill this out I need an adult to sign it to say that it was ok for you to enter."

"Alright." After Rukia finished filling out the form see handed it to Byakuya. "Will you sign it, Nii-sama?" Byakuya signed it.

"The two of you need to be back here at 12:45 if you are late then you don't participate. Thank you,"

"What time is it right now, Ichigo," asked Renji.

"It's 12:30 so we have 15 minutes."

"Alright then we can go get some Halloween cookies and cotton candy," cheered Orihime.

"Man, I wonder what they do back there for 15 minutes," said Ichigo impatiently.

"They're being organized," said Uryu pushing his glasses up.

"Hi, there," said Kisuke. "Mind if we join you?" He and Tessai sat down.

"Hey, Moocher," said Jinta making Ichigo move over so he could set by Renji.

Orihime looked around, "Where's Ururu and Yoruichi?"

"Ururu wanted to be a contestant and Yoruichi is helping backstage," said Kisuke.

"How much longer until the contest starts?" asked Byakya.

"It should start in a minute or two," said Tessai.

"When will Captain Komamura be on stage?" asked Iba.

"There are four groups," said Uryu, "Each group takes about 15 minutes. Grownups go last; therefore, Captain Komamura well be up on stage in about 45 minutes."

"Hello everyone," cried the announcer on stage. "And welcome to our annual Halloween costume contest! First we have the 3 to 9 years! After you see them please write your vote down and pass it to the end of the row for our assistants to collect. I hope you enjoy!" the announcer left the stage.

One by one the 3 to 9 year olds walked to the middle of the stage to say their name, age, and costumes . Most of the three and four year olds just stood there or walked across the stage without stopping.

"Thank you," cried the announcer when the last contestant finished."Please let's have all the three to nine year old contestants come back on stage. Thank you. Now let's give them a round of applause for doing a great job." After the applause calmed down he continued. "Please write your vote down and pass it to your right so our assistants can collect them. Thank you."

"They're all so cute," said Orihime. "I don't know who to vote for."

"Just pick one," said Renji passing his vote down.

"Hum. I guess I'll vote for the one in the fairy costume."

"Which one?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, five of the girls are in fairy costumes," said Ichigo.

"We have three more groups," cried the announcer. "So we are going to move this along! Please all you three to nine year olds can go to your parents now." The announcer waited for all the children to leave the stage and go to their parents who were waiting for them at the bottom of the stage. "Next we have the ten to thirteen year olds!" the announcer left the stage.

Each of the ten to thirteen year olds walked to the middle of the stage to state their age, name, and costume. Ururu was the tenth one to come across the stage. "Hi, I'm Ururu. I'm thirteen years old and I'm dressed as a ballerina because I think that ballerinas are beautiful and graceful." She spun around then did a plie. "Thank you."

"Thank you," cried the announcer when the last one left the stage. "Please, let's have all the ten to thirteen year olds come up on stage. Thank you. Now, let's give them a round of applause! Please write your vote down and pass it to the right for our assistants to collect."

They all voted for Ururu.

"We have two more groups," cried the announcer. "So we are going to move right along! Please all you ten to thirteen year olds can leave the stage." The announcer waited for all the children to leave the stage. The ten to thirteen year olds went to their parents who were waving to them or had come up to the stage. Ururu went backstage.

"Where is she going?" asked Ichigo.

"I told Ururu to help Yoruichi after her turn, so she wouldn't need to wonder the crowd looking for us," said Kisuke.

"Next we have the 14 to 18 year olds," cried the announcer.

Each of the 14 to 18 year olds walked to the middle of the stage, stated their name, age, and costume. Rukia was the thirteenth one to cross the stage. "Hi, I'm Rukia. I guess I'm 15 or 16. I'm dressed as Chappy the Rabbit and I bring good luck. Thank you."

"Good luck," muttered Ichigo. "If she brings good luck then I'm a mod soul."

Byakya gave Ichigo a look that said, "Be quiet and vote for Rukia are I will use my Zanpakuto."

"Thank you," cried the announcer when the last one left the stage. "Please, let's have all the 14 to 18 year olds come up on the stage. Thank you. Now let's give them a round of applause!" He paused to let people applaud. "Please, write your vote down and pass it to the right for our assistants to collect."

They all voted for Rukia because they knew if they didn't Byakya would us Senbonzakura.

"Alright we have only one more group," cried the announcer. "Please all you 14 to 18 year olds can leave the stage." The announcer waited for all of them to leave the stage. Rukia followed Ichigo and Byakya's spirit force to find them. She quietly sat down beside Byakya. "Next and last we have the adults," cried the announcer as he left the stage.

One by one the adults walked to the middle of the stage stated their name and costume. The adults did not have to state their age if they didn't want to. Sajin was the seventh to come up on stage. "I'm Captain Sajin Komamura and I'm dresses as a wolf captain who helps the dead to pass on and protect the living from hollows-monsters-they can't see. Thank you."

"Thank you," cried the announcer. "Please let's have all the adults come up on the stage! Thank you! Now let's give them a round of applause!" He waited for the applause to calm down before continuing. "Please write your vote down and pass it to your right or our assistants!"

They all voted for Sajin.

"Thank you," cried the announcer, "This has been a wonderful contest! Please come back at four o'clock when we announce the winners! Thank you!" the announcer left the stage.

Sajin followed Iba's spiritual force to find them.

"Now what do we do for the next two hours?" asked Renji.

"We can play more of the games, go see what kind of junk they're selling this year, eat more food, or listen to the singers and story tellers," said Ichigo.

"Let's do all of it!" cheered Orihime.

Rukia was staring at a stuffed, white rabbit prize at a game.

"I'll get it for you," said Renji. "What do I do to get that prize?"

"Well sir," said the man running the game. "You take these three balls and you throw them at the bottle pyramid if you knock down the pyramid you win a prize."

Renji threw each ball. Each ball hit the pyramid, but the pyramid did not fall. "Let me try again," Renji gave the man more money. Again each ball hit the pyramid, but the pyramid did not fall. "These game sucks. That pyramid should have fallen in the first hit."

"Maybe you're not throwing the ball hard enough," said Ichigo.

"If I threw the ball any harder I'll break the bottles and the stand."

"Here I'll get the stuffed rabbit for you, Rukia," Ichigo said handing some money to the man.

"I said that I would get it!"

Ichigo threw each ball but the pyramid did not fall.

Renji laughed, "Now who's not throwing the ball hard enough."

"Something must be making the pyramid stronger than it looks."

"Or maybe you're not as strong as you think you are."

Before Ichigo could respond to Renji Byakuya gave the man some money, took one of the balls, and threw it. The bottles shuddered into a thousand pieces.

"Captain," said Renji.

"You cheated," said Ichigo.

Byakuya gave the stuffed rabbit to Rukia. "Thank you, Nii-sama." Her eyes sparkled and she hugged the stuffed rabbit tightly.

"Kon's going to want to be in that rabbit now," said Ichigo.

"It's almost four o'clock," said Iba.

"Yes," said Sajin. "We don't what to be late."

They all went to the area were the contest was held.

"Hello," cried the announcer. "It's time to announce this year's winners for the contest! But before I tell you who won. I want to thank all our contestants for their participation and great costumes! Please let's give them a round of applause!" After the applause died down the announcer continued. "I also want to thank all the assistants for making this year's contest possible! Please let's give them a round of applause!" The announcer waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Now for our winners!" the announcer announced the third, second and first place winners for the 3 to9 year olds. "And now for the 10 to 13 year olds winner's third place goes to Ururu in her ballerina costume!"

"Yeah!" cried Jinta.

The announcer also announced the second and first place. He went on to the 14 to 18 year olds. Rukia was not one of them.

"You should have gotten first place," said Bakuya.

"First place in lamest costume maybe," said Ichigo. Rukia hit him. "Ouch!"

"Shhh! He's about to announce the third place winner for the adults," said Iba.

The announcer said the third and second place winners for the adults. "For the first place winner Captain Sajin Komamura in the captain wolf costume."

"Alright, Captain!" cried Iba.

Sajin went up on the stage just like all the other winners that were announced.

"Let's give all the winners one more round of applause!" cried the announcer. "Thank you again for attending this year's contestants please come back next year. All you winners can see the lady that is standing on the left side of the stage! Thank you!" the announcer left the stage. The lady he had pointed to was Yoruichi.

Sajin was the last to get his prize. Yorichi gave Sajin the money and a certificate. "Congratulations, Captain Komamura." She said.

"Thank you," replied Sajin.

"Captain," said Iba. "We will need to frame this certificate and hang it where the whole squad can see it!"

"That won't be necessary."

"Congratulations," they each said in turn.

"Thank you. All of you."

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't I'll do nothing this time, but only this time because of the wait.

Byakuya: Why didn't Rukia win the competition?

Me: Because... Renji you tell him.

Renji: Me!?

Me: Yes.

Renji: Ichigo you tell him.

Ichigo: Tell who what?

Me: Tell Byakuya why Rukia didn't win.

Ichigo: Because someone her age shouldn't dress like a three year old.

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura.

Ichigo: Ahhhh! Why me? Essiefairy is the writer!

Byakuya: You're right.

Me: I think I left the stove on. Bye!

-Essiefairy


	6. Chapter 6

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did.

Chapter 6 Trick or Treat

"Here you are," said Karin. "Dad and Yazu have already gone home to fix the Halloween diner. Who are all these people?"

"They're my friends from out of town," replied Ichigo.

"Is it time for dinner?" asked Renji.

"Yeah, Since Yuzu doesn't know how many people you where binging home she is cooking enough food for twenty people. So all your friends should come and have dinner at our house."

"That sounds great," said Kisuke. "I always wanted to try Yuzu's cooking."

"Is she a good cook?" asked Sajin.

"I have always enjoyed her meals," said Rukia.

"Me too," said Orihime.

"You won't mind if we all come?" asked Uryu.

"I guess not."

They all arrived at the Kurosaki house. "Oh my," said Yuzu. "I hope I made enough food for everyone?"

"I'm sure you did," said Ichigo looking at the pill of food.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Isshin.

"Oh yeah," said Ichigo. "Well you know Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia. The others are Rukia's big brother Byakuya. And this is Sajin Komamura, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya." He pointed to each one as he said their name.

"Hi," said Jinta.

"I don't think there is enough room at the table for everyone," said Yuzu.

"Don't worry we'll do something," said Isshin.

Byakuya, Rukia, Sajin, Yoruichi, Iba and Isshin sat at the table. Everyone else sat on the floor or the couches.

"You have a great costume, Mr. Komamura," said Yuzu. "I can't believe that you can eat with that mask on."

"Thank you," said Sajin shyly.

"The Captain won first place in the costume contest," said Iba proudly.

"He's a captain," said Karin "Ichigo why didn't you tell us that he is a captain?" Ichigo just shrugged.

"Nii-sama, is a captain too," said Rukia.

"Is it hard being a captain?" asked Yuzu.

"Sometimes," said Sajin, "But it would be harder if I didn't have my Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon to help me."

"I just do my job, Sir."

"Ok," cried Isshin. "Let's go trick or treating."

"Dad, were a little old for trick or treating," said Karin.

"Nonsense, you're only eleven. So I'll take Yuzu, Karin, Jinta, and Ururu trick or treating. Ichigo, you do the dishes, and I have a big box of candy by the door for any trick or treaters that come by this house.

"I don't need to go trick or treating," said Jinta.

"Please, come with us," requested Yuzu.

"I guess I could come just to help out," Jinta said blushing slightly.

Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta left the house. Ichigo started picking up dishes. "Could I get someone to help me?" Chad immediately started helping.

"Now what do we do?" asked Renji.

"You can help Kurosaki," said Byakuya.

"But Captain." Byakuya did not look up."Alright Captain."

"Iba you should help Kurosaki too," said Sajin.

"Yes, Sir."

It wasn't long before someone knock on the door. Uryu answered the door. "Trick or Treat" said two smiling girls. There mom was standing behind them. Uryu gave them some candy from the box. "Thank you" the girls said walking away.

"This trick or treat," began Sajin. "An adult has one of two things to do either go with the children door to door or stay at the house to answer the door and give the children candy."

"Yeah," said Ichigo starting the dish water.

"Then I would like to answer the door next," after Sajin said this someone knocked on the door. Sajin got up and answered the door.

"Trick or treat," said three boys.

"Here you go," said Sajin giving them candy.

"Hey, I don't like these," said one of the boys.

"How about a chocolate bar then?"

"No."

"Taffy?"

"No."

"Lollypop?"

"No."

"What would you like?"

"Ice Cream!"

"I told you we would have ice cream when we are done trick or treating," said the man that was with them.

"But I didn't want to go trick or treating."

"But your brothers did want to go. So tell the nice man or, uh, wolf thank you."

"Thank you," said two of the boys.

"Ino," said the man in a warning tone.

"Thank you," said the boy. And they were on their way.

"What is ice cream?" asked Sajin.

"It's a great dessert," said Orihime with a smile. "It's good with hot sauce."

"You put hot sauce on ice cream?" asked Chad.

"Yep, you should try it," replied Orihime.

"Who's going to answer the door next?" asked Uryu.

"I will," said Byakuya.

Someone knocked on the door. Byakuya answered it "Trick or treat," said a girl and boy. Byakuya gave them each an Ambassador Seaweed. "What is this?" asked the boy.

"It looks gross," said the girl.

"It is a chocolate Ambassador Seaweed," said Byakuya.

"Do you have something normal?" asked their father.

"Normal is not part of Halloween," replied Byakuya.

Ichigo came over "Here you go," he said giving them each a chocolate bar.

"Thank you," the children said and they left.

"People don't like Ambassador Seaweed."

"There is nothing wrong with Ambassador Seaweed."

Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," said Rukia.

"Trick or Treat," said two boys and one girl. Rukia gave them some candy. "Thank you," they said.

Their mother took the candy from the little girl. "I'm sorry," she said. "But do you have something without nuts my little girl is allergic to nuts." Rukia gave the little girl a lollypop. "Thank you, Miss." They left.

Orihime answered the door next. "Thrick or threat," said a three year old girl in a fairy costume.

"Oh how sweet. I really like fairies," Orihime gave the little girl some candy.

"Some for my little brother too, please."

Orihime looked at the six month old baby in the stroller. He was sucking on his sock. "Sure," she said smiling.

"Thak you."

Chad answered the door next. "Trick or treat" said the boy. "What kind of a costume is that?" he asked as Chad gave him some candy.

"Chad is wearing the Quincy uniform," Uryu said proudly.

"What's a Quincy?"

"A Quincy is a person with special powers, and they fight for justice."

"The only people who fight for real justice are the police not a fictional super hero." His dad gave him a look. "Uh, thanks for the candy." They left.

"I'm not a fictional super hero," said Uryu.

"He didn't know," said Orhime encouragingly.

Yoruichi answered the door next. "Trick or Treat," said six girls all under seven.

"I love cats," said one of the girls.

"Me too," said another. And before Yoruichi know it all six girls were all over her.

"Girls!" scolded the lady that was with them.

"Sorry," the six girls said getting off of Yoruichi.

"That's ok," said Yoruichi. "I love cats, too, and here is your candy."

"Thank you," said the girls and they left.

Kisuke answered the door next. "Trick or Treat," said two girls and one boy.

"What will you trade for the candy?" The children looked up at him confused.

"Kisuke!" cried Ichigo. "This isn't your candy shop so just give them the candy."

"Calm down, Ichigo. It was just a joke." Kisuke gave the children some candy.

"Thank you," the children hesitated to say then they left.

Tessai answered the door next. "Trick or treat," said four boys.

"Here you go."

"You're so big!" said one of the boys.

"You shouldn't say things like that," said the man that was with them.

"It's ok."

"Thank you." they said and left.

Iba answered the door next. "Trick or treat," said a boy and girl.

"Cool shades," said the boy.

"Thank you."

"I got my favorite candy," said the girl. "Thank you!"

"Thanks," said the boy.

Renji opened the door next. "Trick or treat," said the boy as he shot a water gun at Renji and ran away.

"I thought you said the kids don't do tricks anymore!" Renji was soaked.

Ichigo laughed. "It serves you right for soaking that police officer!"

"The next time we train together. I'm going to kick your ass."

"No you want. I'll kick yours."

Someone knocked at the door. Ichigo answered it. "Trick or treat," said two girls. Ichigo gave them some candy. "Thank you."

For the next hour and half they took turns answering the door. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu came back. Look at all the candy we got," said Jinta opening his bag for Renji to see.

"I guess it's time for us to go home now," said Kisuke.

"Good bye, Thank you," said Ururu.

"I had a great time," said Jinta.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta left.

"I need to get home too," said Uryu.

Chad left quietly.

"Bye, Thank you for everything," said Orihime. "I had a wonderful time."

"Thank you for teaching us about Halloween," said Sajin.

"I can't wait to tell the squad that the Captain won a competition," said Iba.

"See you later, Ichigo," said Renji.

"Bye, Nii-sama," said Rukia her eyes sparkling. "Thank you for the rabbit. I'll see you again soon."

"Good Bye, Rukia," said Byakuya.

After they all left Ichigo said, "I'm glad this mission is over. I hope they don't come back next year."

Rukia put her hand on her hip, glared at him, and yelled, "Ichigo!"

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't I'll send Renji after you.

Kon: Wait why wasn't I in the story?

Me: You were mentioned.

Kon: What about all my fan girls?

Me: What fan girls?

Kon: The fan girls who all want to see me save the day.

Me: But no one was in trouble.

Kon: All the people who don't review are in trouble. First you send Byakuya after them. then you send Ichigo and now you are sending Renji. You can't order us like that.

Me: I'm the write so I can do anything I want.

Kon: No you can't.

Me: Without me there isn't a story.

Kon: There are other fans who write stories with me in them.

Me: Name one.

Kon: RAHbooks

Me: You win.

-Essiefairy


End file.
